Mawar Darah
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Kaito, anak yang mengalami penyakit langka yang belum ada obatnya sekarang, dia kemudian di tawari untuk kesembuhannya, tetapi dia harus mengorbankan statusnya menjadi manusia, dia akan bergabung dengan klan vampir yang sedari dulu sudah hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, dia kemudian bertemu Miku, si vampir super dingin.
1. Chapter 1

**Mawar Darah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Cyrpton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya-desu.**

 **Warning : Typo, Bloody scene, semua fakta vampir di sini hanyalah karangan Clara-desu.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Salju yang putih itu kemudian terkotori oleh merah darah. Laki-laki itu sudah tumbang karena pasak perak di jantungnya yang kemudian menyemburkan darah.

"Kyaaaa! Sayaangg!" Teriak perempuan yang merupakan istrinya itu, tetapi wanita itu langsung di seret keluar dari kereta kuda dan di pegangi kedua tangannya. "Pergi Miku!" Teriak wanita itu, seorang gadis berumur sekitar 10 tahun itu mulai menuruni kereta kuda itu dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, tetapi di hadang oleh beberapa orang, ketika gadis kecil itu berbalik yang terlihat olehnya adalah wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu sudah dalam kondisi ambruk dengan pasak tertusuk di dadanya.

"Okaa-saaaann!" Teriak gadis itu sambil berlari menuju jasad ibunya. "Hiks, Okaa-san.." Kata gadis kecil itu menangis sambil memeluk jasad ibunya.

"Tidak perlu menangis gadis kecil, kau akan bertemu kedua orangtuamu." Kata salah seorang dari penyerang itu yang memegang obor. "Kalian pegangi gadis itu." Kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan pasak perak dari sakunya. Sementara gadis kecil itu terus menangis. Hingga sebuah pemandandangan membuat gadis itu terpana, kejadian itu memang sungguh cepat, tetapi bagai biasa dalam mata gadis itu yang merupakan seorang vampir, para penyerang itu tiba-tiba sudah tumbang dengan darah menyembur dari leher mereka.

"Huh.. apa darah para pemburu memang se-busuk ini." Kata orang itu sambil menjilat tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ji-saaann!" Teriak gadis itu sambil memeluk sosok yang membunuh para pemburu itu.

"Miku, syukurlah kau masih selamat." Kata orang itu sambil memeluk Miku.

"Hiks.. Ji-san.. Otou-san.. Okaa-san.." Kata Miku sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat Miku." Kata orang yang di panggil paman oleh Miku.

"Hiks.." Sekarang ini Miku hanya bisa menangis. "Ji-san.. apa kaum kita seburuk itu sehingga harus di musnahkan semua?" Tanya Miku di sela tangisannya.

"Tenanglah Miku, suatu saat mereka akan mengerti kalau kita ini sama dengan mereka." Kata paman Miku. "Paman akan ikut mengusahakan agar kita bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia." Kata paman Miku.

Akhirnya kedua orangtua Miku di makamkan, para vampir tidak hangus seperti dalam cerita ketika mereka mati, mereka juga tidak akan mati karena menyentuh perak, siapa yang tidak akan mati bila di tusuk tepat di jantungmu?

Keluarga Miku adalah bangsawan vampir, tetapi mereka hampir tidak pernah meminum darah manusia, mereka lebih sering meminum darah binatang. Tetapi jaman itu adalah jaman dimana para manusia menganggap vampir adalah makhluk berbahaya yang harus di binasakan.

Hingga 10 tahun dari kejadian itu muncul deklarasi bahwa manusia dan vampir bisa hidup bersama dengan mengikuti peraturan yang di sepakati oleh manusia dan para kaum vampir, para kaum manusia juga meminta maaf kepada para kaum vampir. Tetapi tentunya itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kaum vampir telah di bunuh semena-mena oleh kaum manusia.

"Miku! Kau sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat." Kata paman Miku, sementara Miku masih berdiri di antara kedua makam orangtuanya. Miku mengusap air matanya dan dengan kaki mungilnya mengikuti pamannya, dia dan pamannya akan pindah keluar kota. "Bagaimana dengan baju yang paman belikan itu Miku?" Tanya paman Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk senang. Tubuhnya masih dalam usia 10 tahun karena vampir keturunan murni setiap tahun pertumbuhannya sangat lambat, bisa di bilang untuk melalui satu tahun usia manusia, mereka harus menunggu dalam 50 tahun untuk mencapai satu tahun pertumbuhannya, tetapi perubahan signifikan ada pada rambutnya, sekarang beberapa helai rambutnya memutih karena sindrom ' _Marie Antoinette'_.

 **.**

 **Time skip**

 **Tokyo ~present day~**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki dengan sabar menunggu di ranjang UGD rumah sakit untuk hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Tuan Shion?" Tanya seorang suster kepada laki-laki itu.

"Suster kau sudah kenal aku, tidak perlu seperti itu lah, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya laki-laki yang di panggil Shion tadi.

"Sayangnya hasil pemeriksaannya cukup buruk, kau harus rawat inap lagi di sini." Kata suster itu sambil menginstruksikan agar laki-laki itu di pindahkan di ruangan kamar inap. Setelah dia selesai di pindah selang-selang medis kembali di pasang di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian para Vampir sungguh peduli dengan makhluk seperti kami? Sampai membangun rumah sakit ini." Kata pemuda itu. "Padahal rumah sakit identik dengan darah, apa kalian yakin bisa menahan hasrat kalian disini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Jujur saja itu sedikit merendahkan, kami para vampir menganggap bau darah seperti kalian mencium bau makanan. Bayangkan saja, kau mencium bau enak sebuah crepe yang kau lewati, tetapi kau tidak bernafsu memakannya, sama seperti itu kami, kami akan tergoda bila kami lapar, bisa di bilang syarat masuk ke gedung ini harus sudah kenyang. Hehehe, jadi meskipun kami harus melakukan operasi dadakan, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi kami." Kata suster berambut putih itu.

"Oh, begitu yah, maafkan aku." Kata pemuda itu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaito-kun, aku akan memanggil dokter kemari." Kata suster itu sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"Hai kasur kau merindukanku? Kalau kau tiang infus? Yah tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemari lagi, toh kelihatannya umurku tinggal sedikit." Kata Kaito bermonolog, yah dia di diagnosis menderita suatu menyakit yang tidak memungkinkan dia untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah, dan semalam penyakitnya kambuh sehingga dia harus menelpon ambulans untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya sekarang dia tidak bisa bergerak selain menggerakkan kepalanya. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berjas putih masuk. " _Konnichiwa_ , Tonio- _sensei_ , sudah bosan denganku?" Canda Kaito.

"Sayangnya aku saking bosannya hingga tidak ingin melangkah kesini." Kata Tonio menanggapi candaan Kaito dan mereka tertawa sebentar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito begitu dia selesai tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya hingga pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, jadi kau akan aku ke ruang CT Scan setelah ini." Kata Tonio sambil membaca papan di hadapannya, Kaito hanya mengangguk, dia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya, kemudian terdengar suara pintu terketuk.

"Tonio- _sensei_ , Nona Hatsune ingin berbicara dengan anda." Kata seorang suster masuk.

"Baiklah, Sukone-san, bisa bawa Kaito ke ruang CT Scan?" Tanya Tonio.

"Siap Laksanakan!" Kata Sukone sambil memberi hormat, Tonio hanya tertawa kecil kemudian keluar. "Baiklah Kaito-kun, aku panggil petugas lainnya dulu." Kata Sukone sambil keluar, setelah Sukone kembali dia membawa satu ranjang kosong dan para petugas lainnya dengan hati-hati memindahkan tubuh Kaito ke ranjang itu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika keluar Kaito melihat sesosok gadis yang berbicara dengan Tonio, gadis itu rambutnya sungguh aneh, gadis itu berambut tosca tetapi ada beberapa helai yang berwarna putih, seperti gadis itu sengaja mengecatnya seperti itu, dan pakaiannya serba hitam.

"Baiklah kalau paman tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Kata gadis itu.

"Maaf ya Miku, memiarkanmu sendirian lagi malam ini." Kata Tonio.

"Tidak apa-apa kok paman, aku mengerti." Kata gadis itu kemudian pergi melewati ranjang Kaito.

"Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa mengundang salah satu temanmu untuk menginap malam ini." Kata Tonio sedikit keras, gadis itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian sekejap mata gadis itu menghilang.

' _Vampir?'_ Batin Kaito.

"Oh, sudah keluar yah, ayo sekarang ke ruang CT Scan." Kata Tonio sambil menunjuk suatu arah. Kaito pun hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana ranjangnya di bawa pergi. Dia pun memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan mesin besar seberti tabung dengan kasur di tengahnya.

"Apa anda memiliki benda yang terbuat dari logam?" Tanya petugas ruangan itu.

"Ada, tolong keluarkan kalungku." Kata Kaito, Sukone pun dengan hati-hati melepas kalung Kaito yang berliontin sebuah cincin. Dia kemudian tubuhnya di angkat ke kasur pada alat itu, dan di beri pengaman mata, setelah itu, kasurnya memasuki alat itu.

Setelah proses rumit selanjutnya, Kaito kembali ke kamarnya dengan hasil yang di bawa oleh Sukone dan kemudian di serahkan kepada Tonio-sensei. Tonio- _sensei_ pun melihat hasilnya, matanya terbelalak dengan hasil itu.

"Ada apa _sensei_? Apa aku akan mati?" Canda Kaito.

"Kabar buruknya iya. Penyakitmu semakin parah dan kesempatan hidupmu sedikit, sebenarnya kami bisa mengambil tindakan untuk operasi, tetapi operasi ini sungguh beresiko, kemungkinan operasi ini berhasil pun sedikit, yaitu Cuma 20 %." Kata Tonio- _sensei_ yang membuat Kaito memucat. "Ada cara lain lagi, yang ini kami menjamin kesembuhanmu 100%" Kata Tonio- _sensei_ , Kaito pun memandang dokter itu dengan penuh harap.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau harus menjadi salah satu dari kami." Kata Tonio- _sensei_ , mata Kaito terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Mengubah manusia menjadi vampir memang berlawanan dengan peraturan yang telah di tetapkan, tetapi ada pengcualian dalam peraturan itu, manusia bisa menjadi vampir asalkan si pihak manusia yang menginginkannya dan telah menandatangani sebuah surat dimana berisi kesanggupan manusia untuk menjadi vampir, tetapi sungguh sedikit manusia yang melakukan itu.

' _Menjadi vampir pun sama dengan aku mati, tetapi aku mengambil operasi itu pun aku memiliki peluang 80% untuk mati, toh tidak ada yang menganggapku ada lagi dalam keluargaku, lebih baik aku bergabung dengan mereka saja, meskipun jantungku tidak berdetak, tetapi aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini dan aku bisa lebih lama berada di dunia ini.'_ Pikir Kaito.

"Aku masih ingin melihat dunia ini _sensei_ , jadi tolong rubah aku menjadi vampir." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah bisa kau tanda tangani surat ini?" Tanya Tonio- _sensei_ menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Apa ada mesin printer? Pasangkan ponselku ke dalam printer itu." Minta Kaito, sebuah mesin printer pun langsung ada di sebelahnya, ponsel Kaito pun di hubungkan dengan mesin printer itu dan surat itu di masukkan dalam mesin itu. "Voice Command!" Perintah Kaito.

' _Password required'_ Kata sebuah suara dari ponsel Kaito.

"Kaito Shion" Kata Kaito.

' _Your cell phone now active'_ Jawab ponsel Kaito, ketika dia masih sehat dia yang merancang ini dalam ponselnya agar dia bisa menggunakan ponsel walaupun penyakitnya kambuh dan membuatnya lumpuh, seperti memanggil ambulans, atau sebagainya.

"Cetakkan tanda tanganku pada surat itu." Kata Kaito, suara bunyi notifikasi pun terdengar, mesin itu kemudian berjalan dan keluar tanda tangan Kaito disana. "Tenang saja _sensei_ , aku telah menyimpan tanda tanganku dalam ponselku ini." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuju dewan dulu untuk mengesahkan hal ini, tenang saja, cepat kok." Kata Tonio- _sensei_ bercanda, dia kemudian menghilang.

"Wah, kaumku akan bertambah satu orang lagi." Canda Sukone.

"Tei-san, aku mengambil operasi itu pun aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia selamanya, dengan ini aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku masih ingin melakukan sesuatu di dunia ini." Kata Kaito.

"Hm,hm. Tenang saja setelah ini kau tidak perlu mengenal rumah sakit." Kata Sukone.

"Yah, itu sungguh melegakan bagiku." Kata Kaito.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen malah Clara potong disini-desu, dari dulu pingin update cerita tentang vampir akhirnya ke publish juga-desu. Gomen kalau soal medis nya salah-desu.

Soal Star Organization masih dalam tahap pengerjaan-desu, tenang, masih lanjut-desu, tetapi entah update kapan-desu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mawar Darah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, Bloody scene, semua fakta vampir di sini hanyalah karangan Clara-desu.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Vampir baru**

Kaito yang telah menjadi vampir kemudian tinggal dengan Tonio karena Kaito masih harus di awasi Tonio untuk melewati masa-masa awalnya menjadi vampir.

"Miku, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Tonio melihat seorang gadis membaca buku di sofa ruang tamu.

"Masih belum mengantuk." Kata Miku cuek.

"Ah iya, maaf karena tidak meminta pendapatmu dulu, aku membawa vampir baru, apa kau tidak keberatan." Kata Tonio.

"Pertanyaan aneh, ini kan rumah Ji-san sendiri, untuk apa pakai ijin dariku segala?" Kata Miku masih tidak melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya. "Lagipula ini juga kewajiban Ji-san untuk melatih vampir yang Ji-san ciptakan." Kata Miku masih cuek. "Tolong kue." Kata Miku, kemudian ada sesosok orang berambut putih lagi langsung muncul di hadapan Miku, tetapi Kaito bisa melihat pergerakan orang itu.

"Ini kue negi yang nona pesan tadi." Kata orang itu. "Wah, apa dia penghuni baru?" Tanya wanita itu. Sementara Miku memakan kue nya dengan diam.

"Haku perkenalkan dia adalah vampir baru. Kaito Shion." Kata Tonio.

"Perkenalkan saya Yowane Haku, kepala maid disini, kalau anda butuh sesuatu, tinggal panggil aku atau Dell-san." Kata Haku dengan sopan, dia kemudian kembali berjalan dengan sangat anggun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Nah Kaito ayo aku tunjukkan kamarmu." Kata Tonio sambil pergi, Kaito mengikutinya dengan patuh, jujur dia sungguh penasaran dengan gadis berambut aneh itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tertata sangat rapi dan luas yang merupakan kamar Kaito. Kaito sungguh terkejut, kamarnya tidak pernah seluas dan sebersih ini. "Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk membereskan pakaianmu." Kata Tonio ketika dia hendak berbalik, terdengar suara keributan.

"Waaahh.. mata merahnya cantik!" Kata seseorang berambut pirang dengan pita membentuk bando kelinci yang mengamati mata Kaito yang masih merah dari dekat.

"Aku jadi iri, mataku tidak secantik ini." Kata yang lainnya, yang ini lebih tinggi dari si rambut pirang, berambut pink lembut dan menatap dari jarak dekat, tetapi tidak sedekat si gadis pirang itu, Kaito yang mendapat sambutan ini sungguh kaget hingga melompat ke belakang.

"Luka-chan, Rin-chan, bukankah itu perbuatan tidak baik? Kenapa kalian kemari?" Kata Tonio.

"Tonio-Ji, habisnya merahnya sungguh indah kau tahu!" Kata Rin merengek.

"Kami tadinya ada yang mau di bicarakan dengan dia, tetapi dia tidak ada di ruang tamu seperti katanya tadi." Kata Luka sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan malam lagi?" Tanya Tonio, Rin dan Luka hanya mengangguk. "Jangan lama-lama Miku sudah seminggu tidak tidur." Kata Tonio, vampir memang bisa bertahan hidup walaupun tidak tidur sama sekali, tetapi, seorang vampir memerlukan tidur untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya.

"Coba cari saja dia di kebun mawar, dia pasti ada di sana." Kata Tonio, kedua gadis itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Kaito dengan kecepatan tidak normal, tetapi masih bisa di tangkap oleh mata vampir.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Oh, mereka teman-teman Miku." Kata Tonio sambil tersenyum.

"Gadis itu namanya Miku ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Iya, Miku Hatsune, dia adalah salah satu bangsawan vampir." Kata Tonio menjelaskan.

"Apa memang selera warnanya aneh begitu?" Tanya Kaito, Tonio menatap Kaito dengan penuh tanya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Tonio.

"Rambutnya, memang sih warna tosca bagus olehnya, tetapi menambahinya dengan seling putih, itu akan merusak warna rambutnya." Komentar Kaito.

"Dia tidak mengecat rambutnya, kau tahu kan sindrom _marie antoinette_?" Tanya Tonio, Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Nah Miku mengalaminya, jadi rambutnya menjadi seperti itu." Kata Tonio menjelaskan. Kaito hanya mengangguk, dia mulai bersimpati dengan Miku. "Tetapi, jangan sekali-sekali bertanya tentang kenapa dia sampai mengalami sindrom itu, kalau kau bertanya rambutnya dia mungkin hanya akan menjawab kalau dia menderita sindrom itu, tetapi jangan tanya penyebabnya, dia akan memisah-misah tubuhmu sih, yah walaupun tubuhmu bisa kembali utuh lagi, tetapi aku yakin ketika kau terpisah itu sungguh sakit." Kata Tonio menjelaskan.

"Baiklah Tonio- _sensei_ , terima kasih." Kata Kaito, Tonio kemudian meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di kamar. Ketika Kaito melihat keluar kamarnya, taman mawar terlihat dari sini. Tetapi ketiga gadis itu tidak ada, ' _Mungkin sudah di kebun kunang-kunang_.' Batin Kaito. Ketika dia berbalik, seorang gadis berambut tosca dengan beberapa helai yang berwarna putih berdiri disana, gadis itu berdiri memunggungi mansionnya, dan menatap ke arah bulan. ' _Apa yang di lakukan gadis itu mana temannya_?' Batin Kaito, dia terus menatap Miku yang berdiri memunggunginya, kemudian dia melihat Rin dan Luka menghampiri Miku.

"Kamu tidak tidur lagi?" Tanya Luka. Miku hanya menggeleng.

" _Mou_ , kau sudah tidak tidur satu minggu kata pamanmu, kau ini kenapa sih? Memang sih kita tidak butuh tidur, tetapi kalau kau tidak tidur kau akan semakin melemah." Kata Rin, Miku hanya diam saja.

"Kamu minum darah dengan teratur kan?" Tanya Luka. Miku hanya menjawab dengan gerakan kepalanya kedepan dan kebelakang, artinya iya. Entah kenapa Kaito yang melihat itu hanya merasa kesal.

' _Jawab mereka dong! Mereka kan sudah mengkhawatirkanmu! Jangan pakai isyarat kepala saja!'_ Batin Kaito sebal melihat kelakukan Miku.

"Apa ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu? Di sekolah kau kehilangan fokus mu." Kata Rin.

"Tenang saja Rin, sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai kok." Kata Miku lagi.

"Kau tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengendalikan kami agar tidak khawatir kepadamu?" Kata Luka.

"Luka, ingat.. tidak ada kekuatan yang mempan terhadapmu. Apa kau masih merasa khawatir sekarang?" Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, entah kenapa Kaito merasa sangat terperangah dengan senyuman Miku.

"Luka, dia jujur. Setelah makan malam, tidurlah, tidur yang sangat nyenyak." Kata Rin. Miku hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali bungkam.

"Besok kau harus berjanji apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur. Oke?" Kata Luka sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, dari pengamatan Kaito, hanya Miku yang memakai pakaian abad pertengahan, sedangkan teman-temannya memakai pakaian seperti gadis saat ini kebanyakan. Miku menautkan jari kepada Luka, diikuti oleh Rin. Akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau berhenti mengintip kegiatan orang?" Kata Miku kemudian menoleh. Kaito yang merasa ketahuan hanya membuka tirai kamarnya dan membuka jendela kaca itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba istirahat sekarang?" Tanya Kaito.

"Apa peduli mu?" Tanya Miku, entah kenapa Kaito merindukan senyuman itu. Kemudian sebuah bau yang sangat manis menyeruak. "Haku?" Panggil Miku. Kemudian Haku datang kepada Miku. "Apa kirimannya sudah datang?" Tanya Miku, Haku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah kami sedang menyiapkan di ruang makan, Tuan Kaito juga harus memuaskan dahaganya sebentar lagi." Kata Haku kepada Kaito.

"Ah, iya, bau itu kenapa membuat tenggorokanku kering sekali rasanya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Itu adalah darah Tuan Kaito." Kata Haku. Kaito kemudian menelan ludah, bahkan sekarang dia menjadi dahaga mencium bau darah, dan kenapa baunya sungguh lain, biasanya dia akan mencium bau anyir atau besi berkarat yang membuat mual, sekarang malah manis dan sungguh menyegarkan.

"Siapkan tempatku." Kata Miku sambil berlalu.

"Tuan Kaito, tunggu disana saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruang makan." Kata Haku sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Hingga akhirnya ada sebuah ketukan di pintu yang membuat Kaito kembali menutup jendela nya dan membuka pintu. Haku sudah ada disana, Kaito di bimbing menuju sebuah ruang makan yang sangat besar dan mewah disana Miku sudah duduk di sisi kiri, sedangkan Tonio sudah duduk di ujung meja itu, Kaito di antar untuk duduk di sisi kanan, berhadapan dengan Miku yang duduk tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul, siapkan darahnya." Kata Tonio, di hadapan Kaito di beri sebuah gelas seperti gelas bir tetapi bukan berisi bir, melainkan seuatu yang sangat kental. Miku meminum cairan dari gelasnya, tetapi gelas milik Miku lebih kecil dari milik Kaito, atau bahkan milik Tonio. Seperti gelas anggur dan bahkan hanya di isi sedikit. "Miku kau sedikit sekali minumnya, kau jangan sampai lepas kendali disana." Kata Tonio.

"Nanti juga aku tambah." Kata Miku singkat. Dan benar saja saat darah di tempatnya habis dia sudah tambah lagi.

"Kaito, kenapa tidak di minum?" Tanya Tonio, Kaito hanya mengangguk, dia sebenarnya tahu kalau dia harus minum darah untuk memuaskan dahaga nya ini, tetapi dia dulu adalah manusia, hal seperti ini sungguh berada di luar kendalinya, akhirnya dia dengan berani mengambil gelas itu kemudian menenggak isinya, begitu darah menyentuh reseptor rasa nya, dia langsung tidak menurunkan gelasnya lagi dan terus menenggak isinya hingga habis. "Bagaimana?" Hanya itu yang di tanyakan oleh Tonio.

"E-entah kenapa aku ingin lagi." Kata Kaito, seseorang kembali mengisi gelasnya dan dia langsung menenggak isinya kembali hingga dia habis lima gelas. "Sudah cukup." Kata Kaito, Miku kemudian menatap Kaito.

"Menarik juga." Hanya itu kata Miku, akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apanya yang menarik?" Tanya Kaito tidak paham.

"Biar aku jelaskan, biasanya para vampir baru akan lebih beringas kalau sudah bersentuhan dengan darah, tetapi kamu tidak, kamu hanya menenggaknya seperti seseorang kehausan, dan itu membuat menarik." Kata Tonio. "Apa benar kau sudah tidak haus lagi?" Tanya Tonio lagi. Kaito menggeleng.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak haus lagi sekarang." Kata Kaito, jujur dirinya tidak haus lagi.

"Kelihatannya kehidupanmu ketika menjadi manusia sungguh keras. Tetapi, tenang saja darah ini memang di sediakan oleh pemerintah, kaum kita sungguh gampang cari uang, karena hampir kita memiliki semua kriteria yang di butuhkan manusia. Kau bahkan dapat kerja 24 jam full, tapi jangan lakukan tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, kita juga butuh tidur untuk kekuatan kita. Makanya aku sempat khawatir ketika Miku sudah tidak tidur selama seminggu." Kata Tonio, gelasnya sudah habis sedari tadi. Kaito hanya mengangguk, dia sudah paham dengan semua ini. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur, besok akan jadi hari pelatihanmu." Kata Tonio meninggalkan meja dengan berjalan seperti manusia normal, tidak menggunakan kecepatannya. Kaito memilih untuk tidur juga.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Akhirnya pagi datang, Kaito terbangun dengan suara ketukan di pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kaito, herannya dia tidak ingin menguap.

"Saya Haku tuan, sarapan anda sudah siap." Kata orang di balik pintu itu.

"Baiklah." Kata Kaito, biasanya dia akan merasa malas ketika bangun, tetapi entah mengapa badannya sekarang segar bugar dan dia ingin bergerak. ' _Apa seperti ini bila vampir bangun tidur? Tidak menguap, atau meregangkan badan. Bahkan tidur tadi rasanya pun aneh.'_ Batin Kaito. Dia akhirnya berganti baju dan mulai membuka Pintu, Haku kembali mengantarkannya menuju ruang makan, disana Kaito terkejut dengan pakaian Miku, dia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian abad pertengahan, tetapi memakai pakaian sekolah yang sedikit dia modifikasi, dasinya banyak sekali renda juga pada kerahnya, untuk roknya Kaito masih belum tahu, Miku sedang memakan roti bakar dengan telur dan negi di atasnya.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Tonio, dia duduk dengan menu sarapan yang sama di hadapannya, tetapi tidak ada negi disana dan di tambahi secangkir kopi disana.

"Selamat pagi Tonio- _sensei_ , selamat pagi juga Miku-san." Kata Kaito.

"Selamat pagi." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Miku, dia kembali memakan roti bakarnya dengan lahap. Kaito juga mendapati roti bakarnya malah di hiasi eskrim.

"Ba-bagaimana.." Kata Kaito terkejut.

"Setiap vampir memiliki kekuatan khusus dan kekuatan khususku adalah aku bisa mengetahui apapun makanan kesukaannya, hingga riwayat seseorang hanya dengan aku menyentuhnya. Tetapi hanya berlaku kepada hal-hal pasti, seperti makanan kesukaan, alamat, umur, riwayat penyakitnya, kecuali apa yang di pikirannya." Kata Tonio.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu." Kata Miku beranjak berdiri, roknya pun di modifikasi dengan sedikit panjang di bagian belakang, juga pita yang lumayan besar di belakangnya, sepatunya bukan sepatu sekolah kebanyakan, melainkan sepatu _stiletto_.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sekolah." Hanya itu yang di katakan Miku tanpa berbalik juga. Akhirnya setelah menghilang Kaito memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa memang seragam sekolah ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Memang tidak, itu Miku sendiri yang mengubahnya, toh sekolah juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, banyak kok siswa yang memodifikasi seragamnya." Kata Tonio, Kaito mulai melahap makanannya dengan lahap. "Kau sendiri juga setelah satu minggu di sini, kau harus sekolah disana." Kata Tonio sambil menyeruput cairan hitam dari gelasnya itu. Kaito sendiri bukanlah penyuka kopi. Lalu Kaito menyadari suatu hal.

"Haaah, aku tidak punya uang untuk bersekolah!" Kata Kaito.

"Soal sekolah sudah aku yang membayarnya sampai kau lulus, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Tonio tenang, Kaito kembali memakan roti bakar dengan satu _scoop_ eskrim di atasnya. "Setelah ini akan ada pelatihan untukmu." Kata Tonio, Kaito hanya mengangguk saja.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Banyak hal baru yang di pelajari Kaito selama seminggu di karantina di rumah Tonio, mulai dari jangka hidup seseorang vampir yang di pengaruhi oleh kandungan gen vampir dalam dirinya, semakin sedikit maka kau akan tetap hidup dan berkembang seperti manusia kebanyakan. Untuk yang paling murni bisa mencapai 50 tahun sekali untuk tumbuh, seperti ulang tahunnya di adakan 50 tahun sekali, tetapi tentunya masih di rayakan setiap tahun.

Kaito menjalani tes untuk mengetahui rentang umurnya, dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan 40 tahun sekali, hampir menyamai vampir murni. Mungkin leluhur Kaito ada yang seorang vampir tetapi gen itu kemudian menghilang menjadi hanya menjadi manusia biasa pada umumnya, akhirnya gen vampir di tubuh Kaito bangkit kembali setelah di rubah menjadi vampir dan ikut menyempurnakan gen vampir yang masuk. Mata Kaito kembali berubah menjadi warna matanya yang biasa, matanya akan berubah merah lagi bila dia sedang kehausan.

Kaito sekarang menunggu di depan rumah dengan Miku yang seperti biasa diam membisu seperti patung. Hingga akhirnya sebuah limousine putih mewah datang di hadapan mereka. Miku tanpa bicara masuk di ikuti dengan Kaito, di dalam mobil yang sudah mulai melaju itu, Miku sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponsel pintar nya yang di hias sangat bagus, Kaito bahkan sudah tahu kalau ponsel itu lebih mahal dari milik Kaito. Dari kelihatannya Miku sedang berkirim pesan dengan orang lain, mungkin temannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kaito sungguh terperangah dengan bangunan sekolah itu, hampir seperti istana yang megah sekali. Kaito kemudian melihat hal yang aneh disana. Miku memberikan tas nya kepada seorang gadis berambut kuning yang di ikat sebelah. Gadis itu kemudian mengikuti Miku dengan patuh, tetapi seragam anak itu sungguh normal. Kaito merasa heran dengan itu, apakah ada kasta budak disini?

"He-hei kamu." Panggil Kaito.

"Ah, kau turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Miku-sama, apa kau bangsawan juga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Bukan, aku hanyalah vampir biasa, lalu. Kenapa kau seperti pesuruh Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pesuruh? Hahahaha! Itu terlalu rendah, kami para ras vampir campuran selalu mengagungkan para klan murni, kami bahkan berebut untuk bisa melayani mereka! Bisa melayani mereka adalah sebuah kehormatan kau tahu!" Kata gadis itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Meskipun kau membantu vampir jutek itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Berani sekali kau bilang kalau Miku-sama adalah vampir jutek, dia hanya menjaga wibawanya kau tahu! Dasar vampir baru tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kata gadis itu.

"Neru?" panggil Miku.

"A-ah iya Miku-sama! Maafkan aku!" Kata gadis yang di panggil Neru tersebut.

Kaito semakin bingung dengan apa saja kelakuan para vampir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mawar Darah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Cyrpton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Adaptasi**

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dia mengeluh karena hari ini panas matahari sungguh mengenai dirinya, dia kemudian teringat suatu hal yang sayangnya kenapa dia tidak ingat sedari dulu saat menjadi vampir, dia kemudian menghampiri Miku yang sedang bersama dengan Rin dan Luka.

"Miku-san!" panggil Kaito, Miku, Luka dan Rin kemudian menoleh. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Kaito, semuanya mulai menunggu. "Ini siang kan?" Tanya Kaito lagi, tetapi hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Luka dan Rin. "Lalu bukankah vampir hanya keluar malam hari?" Tanya Kaito, tetapi di jawab oleh jitakan Rin.

"Kau ini kalau masih mengantuk jangan di sini!" Kata Rin dengan mengepalkan tangannya, seragam Rin memang sudah di modifikasi, tetapi hanya untuk mengubahnya menjadi sangat imut, tetapi Luka mempertahankan kesopanan dalam bajunya, roknya dia panjangkan hingga lutut.

"Kelihatannya kau sungguh jarang berinteraksi dengan vampir, dan anehnya kenapa Tonio-ji tidak memberitahumu." Kata Luka. "Lebih baik ikut kami saja ke kantin." Kata Luka, Miku pun hanya diam disana dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin, disana ada sebuah meja dengan dua orang laki-laki disana, berambut kuning dan ungu.

"Kalian lama sekali sih." Gerutu laki-laki berambut kuning yang kemudian langsung di peluk oleh Rin.

"Ohhh, kami tidak sebegitu lama kok Lenny!" Kata Rin dengan sedikit manja.

"Hooohh.. jadi ini vampir barunya?" Tanya laki-laki berambut ungu panjang.

"Iya, perkenalkan ini Kaito Shion." Kata Luka, laki-laki berambut ungu itu kemudian menyalami Kaito juga len.

"Namaku Gakupo Kamui." Kata laki-laki bersurai ungu itu.

"Ah iya kami kemarin belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Luka Megurine." Kata Luka.

"Len Kagamine." Kata laki-laki bersurai kuning itu dengan sebuah grin.

"Rin Kamiga." Kata Rin.

"Jadi soal pertanyaanmu tadi. Kami kaum vampir memang tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan matahari, kami juga sering beraktifitas siang hari." Kata Luka. Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum percakapan lebih dalam lagi, aku ingin pesan makanan, jadi pelayan siapa yang akan di panggil?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Punyaku saja, Teto-chaann?!" Panggil Rin.

" _Hai hai!_ Ada apa Rin-sama?" Tanya seseorang berambut twindrill merah.

"Tolong pesankan, aku Orange Juice dan Pudding Orange." Kata Rin.

"Okonomiyaki dengan ekstra negi dan teh." Kata Miku singkat.

" _Banana sorbet_ dan pisang goreng keju(?)" Kata Len.

"Untuk aku makanannya terserah pokoknya ada tuna di dalamnya kemudian aku sama dengan Miku minumnya." Kata Luka.

"Aku dumpling isi terong dan minumnya soda saja." Kata Gakupo. "Kaito-san tidak pesan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"A-aku tidak bawa uang sekarang." Kata Kaito.

"Pesan saja. Apa gunanya Ji-san membayarimu sekolah, ini sudah termasuk uang bulanan." Kata Miku masih saja dingin.

"Ba-baiklah, aku terserah saja pokoknya ada eskrim di dalamnya." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah! Teto berangkat!" Kata gadis itu dengan bersemangat.

"Kau pasti heran dengan yang tadi kan?" Tanya Len, Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Tenang saja, memang itu seperti sebuah tradisi di sini, tenang saja tergantung vampir bangsawannya kami sama sekali tidak melakukan perbudakan, jadi itu murni sukarelawan mereka." Kata Len, Kaito kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi rentan waktumu berapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Rinny, tidak baik tahu menanyakan hal seperti itu." Tegur Len.

"Habisnya, aku penasaran." Kata Rin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Emm, rentan waktuku 40 tahun." Kata Kaito yang membuat semua orang di meja itu kaget.

"Ha-hampir menyamai vampir murni. Apa kau ada garis keturunan seorang vampir?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak tahu sampai sekarang Tonio-san masih mencarinya." Kata Kaito enteng, dia sebenarnya juga tidak memiliki petunjuk apa-apa tentang kakeknya, bahkan ibunya meninggalkannya ketika dia berumur 12 tahun, saat dia di diagnosis dengan penyakit itu, ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika umurnya 14 tahun, dia di asuh para kerabat yang bahkan tidak menyukai Kaito, dia bahkan di daftarkan sebuah asuransi kematian dengan jumlah yang besar oleh kerabatnya mengetahui Kaito memiliki penyakit parah. Kini, asuransi itu hangus, menjdi vampir artinya di luar tanggung jawab pihak asuransi karena rentang hidup vampir yang sangat lama hampir tidak ada vampir yang mengasuransikan diri kecuali para vampir yang tua.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanannya," kata seorang pelayan dengan troli makanan di hadapannya, dia dengan hati-hati memindahkan makanan dari troli menuju meja disana, Kaito mendapati dirinya mendapat sebuah pancake dengan ice cream di atasnya dan milkshake dengan es krim di atasnya. Dia benar-benar mendapatkan makanan yang ada eskrimnya. Dia kemudian melihat di keliling meja, itu bukanlah makanan yang biasa di pesan dalam kantin sekolah, Kaito mengira dia akan mendapatkan beberapa _scoop_ eskrim dalam satu wadah, ternyata perkiraannya salah.

"Memangnya selengkap apa kantin sekolah ini!" Kaito tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Rin hanya tertawa dan Luka hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Miku? Dia cuek dengan hal itu dan masih memakan makanannya.

"Jangan lupa nanti ada rapat osis," kata Miku pendek.

"Osis lagi.." kata Len dan Gakupo seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Sedikit info di sini, anggota osis sekolah ini adalah para bangsawan vampir yang bersekolah di sekolah ini, tentunya bangsawan di sini hanya berjumlah sedikit, selain itu juga ada anggota osis dari manusia, agar mereka bisa mengambil keputusan seadil-adilnya dan tidak merugikan salah satu pihak, sebenarnya Luka dan Rin juga vampir bangsawan tetapi mereka telah mengambil bagian ketertiban jadi tidak bisa mengikuti Osis. Dan tiga diantaranya ada di sini, Miku, Len dan Gakupo. Mereka kemudian makan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi.

Kaito, Rin dan Luka menuju kelas, sedangkan Miku, Gakupo dan Len menuju lantai teratas sekolah ini, kantor osis.

"Wah, wah lihatlah, si putri es, berani juga kau menampakkan diri di sini setelah kejadian rapat terakhir," ejek seseorang di belakang Miku. Miku, Gakupo dan Len menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Miku punya penjelasannya sendiri tahu!" kata Len membela Miku, Miku hanya memegangi bahu Len dan menggeleng.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak pernah absen dalam rapat, tidak seperti seseorang yang hanya datang ketika dia di campakkan pacarnya." Kata Miku dengan senyuman mengejek, orang yang mengejek Miku pun merasa terpancing.

"Oohh, begitukah? Lebih baik daripada kau, menghabiskan keabadian dengan kesendirian, oohh.. kasihan sekali kau," kata orang itu, Miku hanya terkekeh miris.

"Kau tahu, laki-laki selalu berbaris untuk mendapatkanku, oh, apa aku salah melihat hasil dari regu fanclub kemarin? Karena kelihatannya orang yang diam sepertiku memiliki fanclub lebih banyak darimu," kata Miku tidak ingin kalah. Gakupo dan Len yang melihat ini hanya bisa ber - _sweatdrop_ , kalau cewek sudah dalam mode seperti ini biasanya susah sekali di lerai. "Mungkin karena pacarmu sungguh overprotektif kepadamu, jadinya kau susah sekali terkenal, haahh.. seandainya aku punya pacar, aku tidak akan sepopuler ini," kata Miku sambil berpura-pura menghela nafas kecewa. Gadis yang mencela Miku tadi langsung kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Kata gadis itu sambil pergi berlalu.

"Hooii! Kau mau kemana, ruang rapatnya ada di sebelah sini loohh!" Kata Miku, gadis itu langsung berbalik.

"Terima kasih!" Kata gadis itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Oh, sama-samaaa.." Kata Miku, untuk urusan berdebat, Miku tidak ingin kalah tentunya.

Akhirnya semua sudah berkumpul dan menduduki setiap kursi di dalam meja berbentuk lingkaran itu, bendera dengan lambang sekolah bergantung dengan megahnya di salah satu sisi ruangan, dan di meja lingkaran ini pun ada lambang sekolah ini, berbentuk seperti tameng dengan sebuah tirai di sisi kanan dan kirinya, tameng itu terbagi menjadi 4 kotak yang berisi dua warna merah dan putih gading, di dalamnya terdapat dua buah pedang yang membentuk tanda silang, pedang itu di kelilingi oleh bunga mawar rambat berwarna merah.

"Baiklah, maaf mengumpulkan kalian disini, akan aku jelaskan kenapa kita ada di sini, karena kejadian sedikit tidak mengenakkan pada rapat kemarin, di sini Miku Hatsune sudah hadir untuk meminta maaf kalian," Kata ketua Osis, Meiko. Miku kemudian berdiri.

"Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba marah-marah disini, membentak kalian, dan yang paling buruk adalah tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruangan di saat tengah-tengah rapat, aku juga minta maaf kepada Ring-san karena telah memarahimu, aku tahu niatanmu baik dan aku malah membentakmu," Kata Miku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Semuanya hanya mengangguk.

"Hah, segitu saja? Seharusnya kau mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal untuk kemarin itu Miku-sama," kata gadis yang mengolok-olok Miku tadi, Miku hanya menghela nafas, energinya sudah terkuras habis saat debat tadi, dia tidak ingin berdebat lagi.

"Beni-san, kurasa itu adalah kejadian yang tidak perlu di besar-besarkan, Miku-san sedang ada pikiran saat itu, jadi kurasa aku memang bersalah saat itu," Ring mencoba menenangkan keadaan, Ring merupakan anggota osis manusia, dan di sambut nada setuju oleh semua orang disana.

"Beni-san, jangan memulai kericuhan, dan mari kita lanjutkan ini, setelah ini acara yang paling di tunggu-tunggu para siswa dan siswi, sepekan di sebuah villa besar milik sekolah yang di adakan setiap tahun," Kata Meiko, demi menjaga keadilan dalam ruangan ini, kandidat ketua osis selalu manusia biasa yang di rubah menjadi vampir. Semua terlihat semangat mendengar hal ini, Miku merasa bosan dengan kegiatan ini, dengan rentang hidupnya, dia harus menjalani 50 tahun di kelas 1 SMA, dan itu sungguh membosankan bagi Miku. Sama seperti para vampir bangsawan di sini, itu sungguh memuakkan.

"Jadi kita sekarang melakukan perencanaan?" Kata Galaco, dia salah satu vampir bangsawan.

"Benar, sesuai tradisi di sini, tidak boleh ada rencana yang sama sampai rentang waktu 3 tahun sebelumnya, kecuali jadwal makan, dan istirahat tentunya, dan Sachine-san kuharap kau mendengarkanku berbicara di depan sini," Kata Meiko kepada Beni yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Iya-iya aku mendengarkan kok," Kata Beni, mereka kemudian membagi osis menjadi dua kelompok, satu kelompok adalah manusia dan satu kelompok lagi adalah vampir, peranan vampir di sini hanyalah memastikan bahwa program itu tidaklah sama sampai 3 tahun kebelakang, dengan ingatan vampir yang sangat bagus hal itu sungguh mudah oleh mereka.

Waktu berlalu dan Miku mulai memainkan ponselnya sedangkan para cowok mencoba adu panco, total ada 5 cowok vampir dan 5 cewek vampir, diantaranya adalah, Miku, Beni, Galaco, Maika, dan Gakuko, adik dari Gakupo. Sementara yang cowok ada Yuuma, Ted, Rinto, sepupu jauh dari Rin, Dell, dan Nero.

"Miku-senpai, apa Miku-senpai bermain Legenda Mobile?" Tanya Gakuko kepada Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk. "Ayo main bareng!" Kata Gakuko kepada Miku, Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sungguh payah permainan itu, yang ada aku hanya akan membebanimu Gakuko," kata Miku sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, sekali saja temani aku bermain biasanya Luka-nee atau Gaku-nii yang menemaniku, hanya temani saja aku," mohon Gakuko, Miku akhirnya menurut saja sedangkan para manusia masih serius merencanakan rencana sambil di bantu oleh Meiko. Akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki arena pertarungan, di ponsel mereka tentunya, kemudian Miku memilih salah satu hero perempuan disana, dia memang tidak sebegitu ahli permainan ini, tetapi dia suka dengan karakter game nya bahkan sampai menghabiskan beberapa ribu yen untuk membeli skin untuk karakter disana, Miku tentunya memilih skin terkuat.

Kemudian ada telepon masuk di ponsel Miku satunya, Miku membuka lipatan ponselnya yang merupakan ponsel lipat yang di khususkan untuknya hanya untuk mengirim pesan singkat ataupun menelpon.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ada apa paman?" Tanya Miku sambil menjepit ponselnya itu dengan bahu, sedangkan tangannya di buat untuk menekan beberapa perintah di ponsel pintarnya itu untuk menggerakkan karakter disana.

"Yeeaahh! _First kill_!" Kata Gakuko, sementara Miku hanya mendengarkan perkataan pamannya.

"Aku pulang malam.. rapat osis.. acara tahunan.. oke paman, Jaa.."Miku kemudian bersweatdrop, dia belum mendapatkan satu _kill_ pun tetapi sudah banyak terbunuh, dia memang payah dalam permainan ini, banyak pemain dalam grupnya pun memaki-makinya.

' _skin saja bagus, dasar bodoh!'_

' _Kalau enggak bisa main jangan main! Bikin kalah saja!'_

' _Dasar racun kelompok, enyah saja kau!'_

Dan banyak sekali kata-kata makian lainnya, Miku hanya menghela nafas, setelah ini dia akan mengganti permainan ini dan memberikan akunnya entah kepada siapa, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia sudah muak dengan para pemain yang sok hebat.

Semuanya berkerumun di belakang Gakuko yang sudah banyak mendapat _kill_ di game ini, semua meninggalkan kerjaannya, Miku hanya pasrah, dia menaruh begitu saja ponselnya dan membiarkan _hero_ nya di situ diam saja di _base_.

' _jangan diam saja cepat bantu tolol!'_

' _cih! Dasar AFK* player, racun saja!'_

Hinaan itu tidak berhenti, membuat Miku semakin muak saja, akhirnya permainan selesai dan Gakuko tentunya menjadi _MVP**_ disana.

"Siapa saja yang ingin skin lengkap, permata banyak, dan semua skill ada ambil saja akunku ini," Kata Miku sambil menyodorkan ponselnya, salah satu manusia disana mengambil ponsel Miku dan melihat-lihat.

"Akun seperti ini jual saja, pasti banyak yang ingin membelinya," Saran Uni, dia salah satu anggota Osis manusia.

"Aku tidak berniat menjualnya, kalau kau mau ambil saja, aku tidak peduli," Miku kemudian bersandar di sandaran kursinya.

"Curang aku juga mau!" kata yang lainnya, akhirnya siapa yang bisa memiliki akun Miku di tentukan dengan adu suit, akhirnya di menangkan oleh Uni.

"Yeaayy! Sudah lama aku ingin skin ini!" Kata Uni.

"Ehm, kalian sudah selesai? Sejauh apa perencanaannya?" Kata Meiko yang duduk sambil di sangga oleh tangannya, matanya mulai berkilat tajam, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk semula dan perencanaannya memang sudah selesai.

"Kami sudah selesai merencanakannya, sudah siap untuk di presentasikan," Kata Kiyoteru, Meiko hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Anon, Kanon kalian yang mempresentasikan," Tunjuk Meiko, Anon dan Kanon kemudian berdiri dan mulai menuliskan rencananya dalam papan tulis, lampu mulai menyala, matahari sudah tenggelam di luar sana. Anon kemudian menunjukkan urutan sedangkan Kanon menjelaskan setiap acara.

"Yang berbeda dari ini semua adalah, ada satu acara yang kita tambahkan untuk menggantikan acara jerit malam yang sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , yaitu, acara _treasure hunt_." Kata Anon sambil tersenyum.

"Hoo.. kelihatannya menarik, jelaskan," kata Meiko sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi _treasure hunt_ ini hampir sama dengan pencarian telur di hari telur paskah, bedanya, akan ada pembagian kelompok, setiap kelompok berisi 10 orang, dan setiap kelompok di beri jeda 10 menit semenjak kelompok sebelumnya mulai." Kata Kanon.

"Acara ini memakan waktu hampir sama dengan jerit malam, dengan 10 kelas dari tiap tingkatan, dan setiap kelas berisi 30 anak, jadi ada 30 kelompok, tentunya isi kelompok akan di acak untuk mempererat persaudaraan di sekolah ini," Kata Anon.

"Hmm.. bagus juga," komentar Ted.

"Dan juga tidak ada pembocoran informasi," kata Miku tajam kepada Beni, Len, Gakupo, Yuuma, Rinto dan Dell. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum seperti tanpa dosa. Galaco kemudian berdiri.

"Anoo.. kalau boleh aku ada sedikit saran," Galaco berdiri sambil menatap yang lainnya. "Kalau bisa bagaimana kalau nanti selama camp tidak ada yang namanya pelayan, ataupun yang di layani, kalian tahu sendiri, vampir bangsawan selalu memiliki ajudan mereka untuk setiap kerjaan mereka, tetapi selama camp, itu tidak di perbolehkan agar para vampir keturunan campuran yang melayani vampir berdarah murni selama ini bisa menikmati camp seutuhnya," kata Galaco, Meiko kemudian menimbang-nimbang keputusan itu.

"Aku sih tidak masalah terhadap hal itu, tetapi, kau tahu sendiri ada beberapa vampir bangsawan yang tidak mengikuti osis ini, bisa di bilang ada 10 lainnya di luar sana, dan ada beberapa vampir yang sungguh bergantung dengan ajudannya, dan beberapa bahkan tidak terima ajudan mereka di ambil dari mereka begitu saja," Miku memberikan sanggahan tentang saran Galaco.

"Saranmu memang bagus, aku setuju sama seperti Miku-san, aku juga tidak bisa mengelak fakta yang di ucapkan Miku-san, tetapi aku mendukung penuh keputusan ini," dukung Ted.

"Ted benar, para bangsawan itu harus belajar mandiri sedikit," dukung Len.

"Gakuko-chan, kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil saja Nii-chan, nanti Nii-chan yang membantumu," Kata Gakupo, Gakupo juga bernasib sama dengan Miku, kedua orangtua nya terenggut saat pembantaian besar-besaran itu, jadi Gakupo hanya memiliki Gakuko saja di keluarga intinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau pasti bercanda ya? Ada beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin di kerjakan oleh bangsawan, kita para bangsawan juga ada beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin di kerjakan sendiri," bantah Beni.

' _sepertinya sekarang giliran para vampir yang debat,'_ pikir Miku, dirinya mengantuk karena bosan dan lelah, para vampir juga bisa lelah, apalagi dia kemarin tidak tidur lagi.

"Baiklah begini saja, kalian para vampire memilih untuk memilih mana? Yang manusia dilarang ikut di sini, kalian memilih mengikuti saran Galaco-san atau menentangnya? Baiklah, siapa yang memilih mengikuti saran Galaco-san?" tanya Meiko, semua kecuali Beni mengacungkan tangan dengan begini Beni kalah. "Baiklah keputusan sudah bulat," kata Meiko, dia selalu bisa bijaksana.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, yang lainnya belum tentu setuju dengan saran Galaco-san," elak Beni lagi.

"Ini adalah keputusan osis, artinya semua yang osis katakan harus di turuti, bukankah begitu tujuan osis di sini di bentuk seperti ini?" Kata Meiko, dia kalau sudah menunjukkan kekuasaannya, tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

"Baiklah," kata Beni sambil menunduk, dia kalah.

"Dengan ini rapat di tutup, semuanya sudah boleh pulang," Meiko mempersilahkan semuanya pulang, sebelum dia akhirnya di ajak Len.

"Hei, Luka dan yang lainnya menunggu di perpustakaan ayo kita temui," ajak Len, Miku hanya mengangguk baru kali ini dia ingin tidur, tidur yang sangat lama. Setelah sampai di perpustakaan Miku sungguh terkejut, di sana tidak hanya Rin dan Luka, melainkan Kaito juga ada di sana, dia heran kenapa Kaito disana, kalau Rin dan Luka sudah pasti menunggu Len dan Gakupo, tetapi Kaito?

"Oh sudah pulang, aku tadi ikut menunggu mu untuk pulang bareng," Kaito menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak terlontarkan Miku,

"Luka-nee!" Kata Gakuko sambil menghambur ke pelukan Luka, sedangkan Luka hanya membalas memeluknya

"Baiklah ayo pulang," ajak Kaito, "Kau terlihat sungguh kelelahan seperti itu," Kata Kaito lagi sambil menarik Miku tanpa babibu lagi. Miku awalnya sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan Kaito hanya bisa diam saking terkejutnya, sampai di lobi sekolah, sebuah limousine tiba dan Kaito membuka pintunya, dan memang itu adalah limousine keluarga Hatsune.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Miku heran.

"Tidak ada hal khusus aku hanya merasa kasihan kepadamu, sudahlah ayo masuk," ajak Kaito sambil menarik Miku ke dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hyaaahh! Satu lagi chapter selesai-desuu

Hatsuka : masih ada beberapa chapter lagi.

Clara : iya clara tahu-desu, biarkan clara istirahat-desu.

Hatsuka : tidak ada! Cepat selesaikan!

Clara : haaii'!

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yuu Yukimura :** _Daijoubu-desu!_ Yuu-san review saja clara sudah seneng-desu.

 **Miza Fuyumi :** dasar pemalas-desu! Ternyata susah juga buat Kaito polos-desu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mawar Darah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Masa Lalu**

Perhatian Kaito tentu saja membuat Miku bingung, Kaito bukanlah bawahannya tetapi kenapa sungguh perhatian dengannya, selama ini tidak ada yang perhatian kecuali bawahannya juga pamannya. Tetapi Miku tetap pasrah saja saat di seret, ralat, di tarik oleh Kaito ke dalam Limousine keluarganya, Miku mulai menutup mata dan dia tertidur.

Sesampainya di rumah Kaito menyadari Miku telah tertidur dan kelihatannya tidak bisa di bangunkan, dia menggendong Miku dengan kedua lengannya. Melihat kondisi Miku yang seperti sudah di batasnya membuat semua maid yang menyambut kepulangan mereka langsung menyiapkan kamar sang nona dan Kaito di bimbing menuju kamar sang nona.

Miku seolah-olah boneka hidup yang kehabisan batere sekarang. Sudah seminggu dia tidak tidur hingga kelelahan seperti ini, sebenarnya Miku bisa tahan setahun tidak tidur, tetapi karena dalam seminggu ini dia melakukan kekuatannya terus, kekuatan Miku adalah dia bisa memprediksi masa depan, dan membaca pikiran seseorang. Tetapi pikirannya kini kelabu, dia tidak bisa melihat masa depannya, maupun membaca pikiran Kaito, semuanya terasa seperti melihat saluran televisi buram dengan cahaya yang membuatnya pusing. Tetapi, ketika vampir tidur, mereka menonaktifkan semua kemampuannya dan membuat mereka tenang hingga memulihkan diri mereka lagi.

Tonio yang mendapatkan kabar tentang Miku langsung pulang dari rumah sakit, padahal Tonio berencana untuk berada di rumah sakit seharian. Sesampainya di rumah Tonio menemui Kaito yang berdiri khawatir tentang Miku, mengetahui seseorang datang, dia menoleh dan mendapati Tonio datang, dia langsung menghampiri Tonio.

"Coba ceritakan," hanya itu kata Tonio. Dan Kaito langsung menjelaskannya dari awal hingga akhir, awalnya kenapa Miku hingga akhirnya dia seperti ini. Tonio mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dia kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ku kira apa yang terjadi ternyata hanya seperti ini yang terjadi, Kaito kau tidak perlu khawatir, bila besok dia tidak bangun, ijinkan saja dia, besok malam mungkin dia bangun, dia hanya tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya," kata Tonio.

Haku kemudian memberitahunya kalau darahnya telah di siapkan, di meja makan. Kaito dan Tonio mulai meminum darah harian mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin tinggal di sini atau pindah ke apartemen?" tanya Tonio ketika baru meminum darahnya setenggak. "Jujur saja, aku ingin kau tinggal di sini saja," kata Tonio sambil meminum lagi darahnya, Kaito yang di sodori pertanyaan itu hanya menatap gelasnya, dia juga bingung. Dia masih ingin bersama dengan Miku, dan Kaito merasa kalau dirinya tertarik dengan Miku, si putri es.

"Kurasa mungkin aku tinggal di sini saja," mendengar jawaban Kaito, Tonio mengembang senyumannya. Tonio juga berharap dengan adanya Kaito, Miku bisa sedikit berkurang sifat dinginnya, jujur, dia rindu dengan Miku yang periang, selalu tertawa, juga selalu melontarkan lelucon, seperti ayahnya.

"Berhubung kau memilih tinggal di sini, ku ingin kau mengembalikan senyuman Miku, dia bisa tertawa itu lebih baik," kata Tonio sambil memandang penuh harap kepada Kaito. Kaito mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan dari Tonio, dia juga ingin melihat senyuman Miku malam itu lagi. Sebuah senyuman yang membawa Kaito menuju kedamaian.

Setelah menghabiskan gelasnya, dia ingin undur diri dan menuju kamarnya, setidaknya dia harus mencari pekerjaan, dia tidak mungkin kan hanya jajan di kantin. Sesampainya di kamarnya dia membuka komputer yang tersedia di sana, dia mencoba mencari lowongan pekerjaan, dia juga tidak menemukan larangan bekerja di sekolahnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah kedai bir sebagai pelayan di sana. Dan mungkin melihat status Kaito yang merupakan vampir, dengan cepat email balasan di dapatnya, menandakan dirinya di terima.

Tetapi dia bimbang akan mengatakan ini atau tidak kepada Tonio, bila dia mengatakannya, tentu saja Tonio akan memberinya uang lebih, dari pengamatannya uang bukanlah sesuatu yang di pikirkan oleh para vampir bangsawan, mereka banyak uang, bahkan tidak perlu bekerja. Tonio suka bekerja makanya itu dia terus berada di rumah sakit walaupun tidak memerlukan uangnya, dia suka membantu manusia.

Kaito pun mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Meskipun gelap, Kaito dapat melihat warna-warna yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan itu, walaupun semuanya menjadi terselimuti warna ungu. Tujuannya, perpustakaan rumah ini. Dia menemukan sebuah pintu besar dan langsung membukanya, aroma buku menyentuh reseptor penciumannya, dan dia dengan langkah cepatnya menelusuri tempat ini, dia ingin melihat sejarah keluarga ini.

Yang dia ambil pertama adalah sebuah album, berisikan foto Miku dan orang tuanya. Saat dia membuka halaman pertama dia dapat melihat foto Miku yang masih kecil memakai gaun yang indah dan ada wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang kelihatannya memiliki bantalan dari beludru sambil memegang kedua bahu Miku, dia juga memakai gaun yang indah. Di sebelah mereka ada laki-laki berambut tegap dan memakai jas terbaik dengan tatanan rambut kuncir kuda, bahkan baju Miku dan ibunya sama, yaitu melebar di daerah pinggang, rambut ibu nya di tata keatas dan di hiasi tobil dengan pinggiran lebar dan pita yang menjuntai, sementara Miku memakai sebuah tudung dengan model berkerut yang melingkari wajahnya. Sementara ayahnya yang berambut sama dengan Miku di kepalanya di hiasi topi memanjang yang di hiasi bulu juga lencana keluarga Hatsune di salah satu tepi topinya, dengan hiasan leher berenda yang menyembul dari jas yang dia kenakan dan celana ketat.

Kata-kata selanjutnya membuat Kaito sedikit terkejut. Di situ tertulis, Mikuo Hatsune, Keiko Hatsune, dan putrinya sang _half blood princess_. Itu berarti Miku ada darah manusia yang ada di tubuhnya, di halamanya tertulis sejarah keluarga itu, dimana Keiko adalah manusia, kemudian di ubah menjadi vampir dan lahirlah Miku, itu adalah jaman dimana para manusia mulai memburu vampir. Pada saat itu vampir di anggap makhluk yang berbahaya, sehingga manusia mulai memburu mereka agar para manusia bisa bertahan hidup.

Kaito beranggapan saat itu manusia menjadi sangat egois dengan anggapan seperti itu, sekarang dunia seperti ini, manusia dan vampir hidup berdampingan. Kaito sedikit memukul lantai sampai lantai yang terbuat dari granit itu retak, dia berfikir seandainya saja deklarasi damai itu 10 tahun lebih cepat, seandainya saja orang tua Miku masih ada, mungkin Miku akan menjadi anak yang ceria. Tidak hanya Miku, para vampir yang sekarang harus hidup mandiri karena orang tua mereka telah di habisi. Setidaknya mereka tidak bisa hidup dengan orang tua mereka karena di bunuh, tidak seperti dirinya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal Ibunya pergi dengan laki-laki yang lebih kaya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemen terbengkalai dengan penyakitnya itu.

Setidaknya nasib para vampir itu lebih baik daripada dirinya. Dia terus melihat foto itu, dari Miku baru lahir hingga berumur 10 tahun, tepat dimana kejadian itu terjadi. Bahkan di bagian terakhir yang membuat Kaito menangis, foto yang bertuliskan, foto terakhir sebelum melakukan perjalanan berbahaya. Disana ayah dan ibu Miku memeluk Miku dengan sangat hangat dan Miku juga tersenyum, senyuman terakhirnya bersama kedua orangtua nya menurut Kaito.

"Sudah puas?" tanya sebuah suara mengejutkan Kaito, dia terlonjak dan melihat ke arah suara itu.

"Tonio-san," gumam Kaito sambil menggosok dadanya. "Maafkan aku telah lancang memberantakan perpustakaan ini dan membaca data diri Miku," kata Kaito sambil membungkuk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan kok, kau tinggal di sini, kau berhak untuk mengetahui semuanya," kata Tonio sambil tersenyum hangat. "Sudah waktunya mandi dan sekolah, kau tentu nya tidak ingin terlambat sekolah kan?" tanya Tonio lagi. Kaito langsung bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya membereskan buku yang berserakan dan berpamitan kepada Tonio. Tetapi sebelumnya Kaito mampir ke kamar Miku, Miku masih tertidur dengan damai di kasurnya, bajunya telah berganti piama. "Aku lupa bilang kepadamu, ijinkan Miku nanti ya?" kata Tonio sambil menepuk bahu Kaito, Kaito hanya mengangguk sedih.

Kini dia di limousine sendirian, biasanya dia di temani oleh Miku walaupun Miku hanya akan terdiam selama perjalanan. Sesampainya di sekolah anak yang melayani Miku langsung menghampiri. Dia kebingungan kenapa Miku tidak ada, Miku belum pernah bolos sebelumnya.

"Loh kemana Miku-sama?" tanya Neru dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Miku sekarang masih tertidur, dia telah sebulan tidak tidur," kata Kaito dengan raut muka sedih, Neru juga ikutan sedih.

"Ku mohon kepadamu, nanti ketika pulang ajaklah aku bersamamu, aku ingin merawat Miku-sama," kata Neru sambil menunduk, Kaito langsung menggosok kepala Neru pelan.

"Baiklah, ikutlah," kata Kaito sambil berusaha tersenyum, sepanjang pelajaran pikiran Kaito hanya ada di rumah, tepatnya kamar Miku, dia khawatir Miku tidak akan pernah bangun. Dia tahu itu mustahil karena vampir hanya bisa mati dengan 2 cara, di bunuh dan usia tua, vampir lahir dan mati di tanggal yang sama, mereka akan mati bila mencapai umur 80 tahun manusia biasa. Akhirnya selama pelajaran dia tidak bisa fokus, sementara sepulang sekolah dia ada kerjaan, setidaknya dia harus mengantarkan Neru dulu ke rumahnya lalu berangkat ke tempat kerjaannya. Bahkan saat istirahat Rin dan Luka menayai kemana Miku, Kaito menjelaskan kondisinya dan mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo ikut kami makan siang," kata Gakupo kepada Kaito. Gakuko kali ini juga ikut, akhirnya dia menanyakan kenapa Kaito murung, dia menceritakan karena dia bersedih kenapa Miku mengalami hal seperti itu, kenapa bukan yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu, istri Tonio-jii juga meninggal di malam berdarah itu, tetapi Tonio-jii selalu berbohong kepada Miku, kalau istrinya sedang di luar negeri dalam urusan tugas, dia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan Miku," kata Gakupo.

"Kenapa tidak mengakatakannya saja, setidaknya Miku bisa tahu dia juga serumah dengan orang yang bersedih seperti dirinya kehilangan orang yang dia sayang," kata Kaito, Len hanya menggeleng.

"Alasan Tonio-jii tidak mengatakannya, karena Tonio-jii meninggalkan istrinya demi menyelamatkan Miku, setelah kembali dari menyelamatkan Miku, ternyata istrinya sudah terkapar di lantai sementara rumahnya telah terbakar, istrinya telah menitipkan Miku kepada Tonio-jii, dia berpesan kepadanya untuk merawat dan menjaga Miku hingga akhir hayatnya, dan Tonio-jii berjanji, asal kau tahu bagi seorang vampir janji adalah sebuah kata-kata yang mengikat benang kehidupan kita, sekali saja kita tidak menepati janji, maka hukuman yang perih siap menghampiri kita, dan takut Miku menjadi semakin merasa bersalah, Tonio-jii memilih merahasiakannya," kata Len.

"Kenapa istrinya Tonio-jii sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Karena istri Tonio-jii adalah kakak ibu Miku," jawab Len singkat.

"Ibunya Miku kan manusia?" tanya Kaito terkejut, sementara Len hanya mengangguk. Jadi Tonio adalah paman Miku dari ibunya, semalam juga dia membaca bahwa ayah Miku juga kehilangan orangtuanya 10 tahun sebelum dirinya sendiri meregang nyawa. Mereka meregang nyawa di tangan pemburu vampir legendaris pada saatnya, yang sudah turun temurun menghabisi vampir. Dan ibu Miku adalah keturunan dari pemburu vampir itu, tetapi dia terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada ayah Miku, hingga dia berkhianat kepada keluarganya dan menikah dengan Vampir.

Jadi ibunya Miku dan istrinya Tonio pengkhianat keluarga pemburu tersebut. Hingga akhirnya di bunuh oleh keluarganya sendiri, hal ini benar-benar kenyataan yang menyakitkan bila Miku mengetahuinya, makanya Tonio bungkam tentang hal itu.

"Jadi begitu," hanya itu gumam Kaito, di saat itulah dia kemudian bertekad untuk melindungi Miku, menjaganya, dan kalau bisa menyayanginya. Mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Kaito menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Oh iya, kau besok harus menyerahkan kau memilih ekskul apa," kata Len mengingatkan, benar juga, dia telah di berikan formulir pilihan ekskul, mungkin nanti malam dia akan membaca apa saja pilihannya, dan memutuskannya besok saja. Dia berharap ketika dia tiba, Miku sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Apa Miku memiliki pasangan sebelumnya?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba, Rin dan Luka langsung tersedak kemudian berteriak histeris dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Akhirnya ada yang menyukai si ice princess!" kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum, dan menerima sodokan siku dari adik tersayangnya.

"Jangan panggil Miku-nee seperti itu," kata Gakuko sambil sedikit kesal dengan kakaknya sendiri, sementara Gakupo hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Tenang saja Miku-chan masih belum punya pasangan kok, tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya karena sikapnya itu," kata Luka sambil tersenyum. "Aku menunggu kabar baiknya," kata Luka sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, aku hanya takut, aku ingin melindunginya, aku takut bila mengganggu hubungannya," kata Kaito sambil mukanya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu loh, kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku, bahkan walaupun kau sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri," kata Rin sambil tersenyum dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. Semuanya menatap kepada Kaito hingga dirinya salah tingkah.

"Kalian berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" kata Kaito yang semakin memerah mukanya. Dan semua orang di meja itu tertawa karena reaksi lucu Kaito, sementara Kaito mulai bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia ingin melindungi Miku hanya karena kasihan atau, dia memang jatuh cinta sama Miku. Dia terus menerus memikirkan hal ini hingga saatnya dia pulang dan Neru sudah menungguinya, tentu saja dia sebelumnya mengatakan kepada Tonio kalau dirinya membawa pelayan Miku di sekolah.

Tonio tentu saja mengijinkannya, dan Kaito mengajak Neru untuk menaiki limousine bersama dengan Kaito, awalnya Neru menolak tetapi hanya ini transportasi menuju rumah Miku yang berada lumayan jauh dari sekolah ini, dan rumahnya sangat jauh dari stasiun kereta api, ataupun halte pemberhentian bis. Dan rupanya juga ini pertama kalinya Neru ke rumah Miku, karena Miku selalu menolaknya karena nantinya akan merepotkan Neru.

Si supir yang manusia biasa pun hanya terdiam menjalankan tugasnya dan segera mengemudi menuju rumah, suasana mobil kembali terdiam. Tidak ada suara lain selain deru mobil yang sedang melaju di dalam mobil itu, bahkan Neru hanya terdiam sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Perjalanan bisu itu berlansung hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang mansion Hatsune, mansion ini memang milik keluarga Hatsune karena Miku yang membelinya, sementara mansion Tonio berada di Hokkaido yang biasanya di kunjungi bila Miku sedang libur musim panas. Neru terpana dengan desain pintu gerbang mansion ini yang memiliki lambang "H" besar di hadapannya, juga papan namanya yang di hias dengan sangat bagus. Perjalanan menuju pintu mansionnya sendiri harus melewati bundaran yang di tengahnya terdapat air mancur dengan malaikat yang ada di atasnya menuangkan kendi berisi air, total ada 4 malaikat disana yang berdiri saling melingkar, dan jalananini di pagar semak-semak setinggi betis manusia dewasa dan beberapa lampu taman yang bergaya era victorian.

Ketika sampai di pintu rumah, dua orang pelayan sudah ada untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang, mereka membuka pintu dari kedua sisi dan mempersilahkan Kaito dan Neru untuk masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author note :** Pada album yang di buka oleh Kaito menampakkan pakaian era Roccoco-desu, karena saat Miku berumur 10 tahun mereka berada di zaman itu-desu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mawar Darah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Vampir Murni Baru**

Fajar mulai merekah tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Miku akan bangun, bahkan hingga Kaito dan Neru harus berangkat sekolah, kelihatannya Miku akan tidur lebih lama, dan ini membuat pikiran dua orang yang berbeda warna surai itu berkabut.

Tetapi Kaito yang paling parah, dirinya terlihat seperti tidak ada semangat hidup sama sekali, dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman gegara memikirkan Miku, apalagi Neru yang semalaman merawat nona kesayangannya itu, walaupun Neru masih bisa tidur. Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, tetapi ketika Kaito masuk sekolah, dirinya di hadang beberapa siswa laki-laki yang berstatus separuh vampir mengerubungi dirinya. Kaito sungguh kebingungan atas apa yang dia alami ini.

"Kaito-sama! Tolong jadikan aku pelayan anda,"

"Jangan Kaito-sama, biar aku saja Kaito-sama! Aku sungguh dapat di andalkan," kata yang lainnya.

" _Chotto matte!_ Kalau kalian ribut seperti itu Kaito akan kebingungan," kata perempuan yang terlihat penuh wibawa seperti.

"Meiko- _seitokaichou_ ," Ujar Neru, "Memang ada apa?" tanya Neru dengan nada formal.

"JAVAS mengatakan kalau Kaito telah berubah statusnya sebagai vampir keturunan murni," kata Meiko yang membuat kedua orang yang baru turun dari limousine itu ternganga karena terkejut. "Kaito, ayo ikut denganku ke kantor," kata Meiko, seragamnya memang normal, dengan rok 10 cm diatas lutut, sementara yang lainnya masih normal, kecuali di lengannya ada tanda pangkat ketua osisnya. Jangan lupa topi yang hampir mirip baretta di kepalanya. Kaito mengikuti Meiko dan berjalan melewati kerumunan, ketika Kaito mendekati Meiko, wanita itu berbalik.

"Bagi kalian yang ingin menjadi pelayan Kaito, kalian harus mengajukan proposal dan ketika istirahat, kalian harus berada di kantor untuk menyerahkan itu kepada Kaito, kalau ada yang di terima maka kalian akan di hubungi sepulang sekolah," kata Meiko lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kantor osis sementara Neru kembali ke kelasnya.

"JAVAS? Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ooohh, Tonio-san belum mengatakannya kepadamu ya?" tanya Meiko, Kaito hanya menggeleng. "JAVAS adalah singkatan dari Japan Vampire Asosiation, mereka tergabung dalam WVC, atau World Vampire Care, mereka yang menetapkan status vampir seseorang, bahkan ada separuh vampir yang tidak bisa meminum darah, sehingga orang tersebut di sebut manusia, walaupun ayahnya, ibunya, bahkan kakek nenek nya seorang vampir. Sebenarnya separuh vampir di tentukan oleh toleransinya terhadap darah." Kata Meiko menjelaskan.

"Lalu aku kan separuh vampir, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi vampir murni?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Kalau soal itu, aku sendiri juga tidak paham, padahal kau kan juga sebelumnya manusia bukan?" tanya Meiko kemudian di jawab anggukan kepala Kaito. "Yah walaupun kau bangsawan, bukan berarti kau di hitung vampir murni," kata Meiko sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tunggu, bangsawan? Aku bukanlah seorang bangsawan," kata Kaito lagi.

"Yah, kau adalah bangsawan, Tonio-san mengesahkannya kepada JAVAS kemarin, dengan 80 % kekayaan Tonio-san hingga kemarin akan di hibahkan kepadamu, lalu tergantung kepadamu untuk mengolah kekayaan tersebut, di wajibkan kau memiliki usaha untuk meneruskan status kebangsawananmu itu," kata Meiko lagi.

"Maksudnya status kebangsawanan bisa habis?" tanya Kaito, Meiko menangguk.

"Pokoknya, hartamu habis, maka kau tidak akan bisa menjadi bangsawan, kau akan di tendang dari lingkungan bangsawan, dan kau tidak akan bisa menjadi bangsawan lagi, lalu yang paling parah, harga dirimu tercabut, kau akan berstatus sebagai budak bangsawan lain, maka dari itu, semua bangsawan memiliki usaha sampingan, dan yaaahh, hampir tidak ada bangsawan yang menjadi budak, artinya, hal seperti itu tidak ada, setidaknya di Jepang, kalau di luar aku tidak tahu lagi," kata Meiko.

Setelah sampai, ada seorang berpenampilan rapi dengan jas hitam licin dengan dasi merah darah dan memakai kacamata sudah duduk di sofa di sana dan terlihat menunggu Kaito. Ketika dirinya mendongak dan melihat Kaito, dia langsung menyambut hangat Kaito.

"Ah, jadi anda Shion-san," kata orang itu menyalami Kaito hangat, "Perkenalkan nama saya Oliver, saya perwakilan dari JAVAS untuk menemui anda," kata Oliver sambil memperkenalkan diri, Meiko mempersilahkan kedua orang itu duduk dan membuatkan teh. "Jadi tujuan saya kemari adalah pengesahan status bangsawan anda dan pengesahan status vampir murni anda," kata Oliver.

"Boleh saya tanya sesuatu Oliver-san?" kata Kaito. Oliver mempersilahkan. "ada dua pertanyaan saya kepada Oliver-san, pertama adalah, bagaimana bisa aku yang dulunya seorang manusia menjadi vampir murni? Lalu, kenapa Tonio-san memberikan delapan puluh persen kekayaannya untuk menopang aku sebagai bangsawan, dan kenapa aku bisa menjadi bangsawan?" tanya Kaito. Meiko menyuguhkan teh sementara dirinya ikut duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, Tonio-san menganggap, kalau seorang vampir keturunan murni bukanlah seorang bangsawan akan sungguh memalukan, juga, setengah vampir tidak memiliki umur hingga rentang waktu 40 tahun, paling tinggi adalah 30 tahun, dan itu berada 300 tahun yang lalu, maka dari itu, dengan silsilah keluarga seperti itu, dan rentang waktu anda, maka kami memutuskan kalau anda adalah vampir murni," kata Oliver sambil meminum tehnya. "Untuk pertanyaan kedua anda, anda bukanlah seorang bangsawan sebelumnya, di butuhkan uang yang cukup besar untuk menjabat jabatan itu, sehingga di sini Tonio-san percaya kepada anda sehingga dirinya menambahkan 80% asetnya tersebut," terang Oliver.

"Tunggu, 80% itu terlalu banyak, dan, lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli untuk jadi bangsawan atau tidak, aku bisa bekerja," kata Kaito.

"Kami pun setuju kemarin ketika pengesahan, tetapi kata Tonio, untuk apa dirinya membawa uang sebanyak itu bila dirinya sendirian, baginya, uang segitu akan kembali dalam jangka waktu 20 tahun, dan itu adalah waktu yang sebentar bagi vampir, tetapi itu merupakan aib bila seorang vampir murni bukanlah seorang bangsawan, mereka harus mempertahankan figur vampir terpandang," kata Oliver-san. "Maka dari ini saya kemari untuk pengesahan surat-surat ini, termasuk mansion yang berada di lingkungan Kyoto yang merupakan salah satu dari 80% aset yang di berikan oleh Tonio-san," kata Oliver sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari tasnya. "Di sini saya juga mengatakan kalau saya adalah pengacara anda, setiap vampir murni memiliki pengacara tersendiri, walaupun kami manusia biasa," kata Oliver, Sedikit banyak Kaito mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi, yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah tindakan Tonio-san, kenapa dia repot-repot sebanyak itu, dan Kaito memang tidak mengetahui seberapa banyak aset 80% milik Tonio-san itu, tetapi sama saja, itu keterlaluan.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Kaito merasa tangannya lelah karena tanda tangan banyak sekali dokumen, dan akhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi, Neru datang sambil membawa makanan untuk Kaito, karena seharian Kaito akan berada di sana, beberapa anggota datang termasuk Gakupo dan Len yang mulai menggoda Kaito si vampir murni baru.

Akhirnya para orang pun datang untuk menjadi pelayan Kaito. Melihat jumlahnya yang membeludak membuatnya sangat kebingungan. Kata Len, populasi setengah vampir lebih banyak dari vampir murni, membuat JAVAS mendesak MVC untuk memperbolehkan satu vampir dua asisten. Hampir untuk satu orang vampir murni di kelilingi oleh 10 orang vampir campuran.

"Aku sarankan, pilih sesuai hatimu Kaito, apa yang kau butuhkan untuk hidupmu," kata Gakupo, Kaito mulai memilah-milah para vampir campuran yang mendaftar. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk memilih satu orang, dan ketika pulang dirinya langsung memanggilnya ke kantor osis, sementara dirinya meminjam kantor osis ini untuk menemuinya.

"Terima kasih telah memilih saya, saya Hibiki Lui tidak akan mengecewakan anda," kata Hibiki.

"Di sini mengatakan kau sungguh ahli dengan manajemen bisnis, apa benar?" tanya Kaito.

"Benar sekali, ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan lumayan besar di Hokkaido, ibuku adalah vampir campuran juga, jadi, kau tidak akan kecewa kepadaku," kata Lui.

"Bila kau sudah mewarisi perusahaan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan status pelayanku ini?" tanya Kaito, Lui masih menjawab dengan mantab.

"Saya yakin, saya bisa melakukan semuanya!" kata Lui. Kaito hanya mengangguk dan Lui resmi menjadi asisten Kaito.

"Ikutlah ke rumahku, aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu," kata Kaito sambil berjalan pulang. Lui menurutinya dan ketika keluar dia di hadang oleh Gakupo, Gakuko dan yang lainnya.

"Kami ikut ke rumah Miku!" Kaito hanya menghela nafas, dirinya mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Tonio-san, dan tentu saja Tonio-san menyetujuinya, Miku juga tidak ada peraturan soal temannya berkunjung kapan saja, dan di dalam limousine ini penuh. Dan Lui juga Kaito mulai berdiskusi dirinya akan membentuk usaha apa, yang lainnya juga membantu memberikan saran, walaupun kebanyakan berisi ejekan tentang vampir murni baru.

Sebenarnya Kaito ingin menemui Tonio, tapi sayang, Tonio keluar kota untuk sebulan. Lalu di dalam rumah Miku riuh karena pesta penyambutan si bangsawan baru, yang di selenggarakan oleh semua teman Miku, begitu juga Neru yang ikut untuk merawat Miku yang masih belum bangun juga. Musik EDM yang mengguncang aula pertemuan mansion keluarga Tonio itu, tidak hanya itu, banyak sekali minuman dari anggur juga darah, dan beberapa makanan. Tidak lupa banyaknya hiasan yang bergantungan, ini karena Luka yang menelpon Haku sebelum tiba, dan para pelayan langsung segera mempersiapkan pesta dadakan ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang membuat dingin seluruh ruangan itu dengan seketika, "Sudah selesai berisiknya?" tanya Miku yang masih memakai piama tidur dan rambutnya terurai hingga menyentuh lantai. Tiba-tiba saja Kaito memeluk Miku hingga Miku terkejut. "Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, aku khawatir denganmu," kata Kaito, akhirnya Kaito melepaskan Miku setelah merasakan ketidak nyamanan Miku, gadis bersurai teal itu berjalan balik menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan aula yang hiruk pikuk itu, sudah seharian dia tidak mandi, dan perlengkapan mandi nya telah di siapkan oleh Neru, sembari tidur dia hanya tidak mengerti kepada teman-teman mereka, bagaimana bisa, hanya orang yang kurang dari jemari manusia bisa membuat keributan selayaknya ada ratusan orang di aula rumahnya sekarang ini. Neru juga membantu Miku untuk menata rambutnya, kini dia memakai pakaian penuh renda dengan rambutnya yang di buat sedikit _curly_ di bawahnya. Miku juga tahu kejadian Kaito lewat Neru. Dan pesta kembali berlangsung seolah tidak ada apa-apa sebelumnya, tetapi Miku mendekati Kaito.

"Jadi, apa kau akan tinggal di Kyoto?" tanya Miku.

"Ku mungkin kesana ketika liburan saja," kata Kaito, sementara Lui berbincang-bincang dengan Neru.

"Kau akan membuat usaha apa?" tanya Miku, Kaito hanya menjawab dirinya akan membuat resort, dan hari minggu besok, dirinya akan ke Kyoto untuk membeli tanah dan memperbaiki rumah yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. "Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Miku, membuat Kaito dan semua orang menatap Miku, sebelumnya Miku tidak pernah tertarik untuk ikut campur urusan orang. Sementara Kaito langsung menyetujuinya saja, Kaito merasa senang sekali Miku ikut.

Lalu, Gakuko, Luka, dan Rin menyeret Miku keluar dari aula itu.

"Jadii.. es nya sudah mencair?" goda Luka.

"Apa maksudmu Luka?" tanya Miku masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut Kaito?" tanya Rin.

"Karena hal seperti itu pasti seminggu lamanya, ku akan ijin dan Kaito juga, ku tidak mau di rumah sendirian sementara paman masih keluar kota," kata Miku.

"Luka-nee, Rin-senpai, bisa saja nanti Miku-senpai bisa sedikit 'meleleh'," ujar Gakuko. "Dan yang paling penting.."

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti itu dooonnggg!" teriak ketiga cewek itu hingga membuat Miku menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, reaksinya? Masih datar seperti biasa.

"Kalian ini," hanya itu kata-kata Miku. Akhirnya para pelayan memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. "Neru, besok kau ikut denganku, kita ijin selama seminggu," kata Miku.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan rapat osis nantinya?" tanya Neru.

"Bisa menggunakan _video call_ ," Jawab Miku enteng. Neru hanya menghela nafas, nona nya ini, selalu ada saja membuat cara agar tujuannya tidak terganggu apapun. Akhirnya mereka makan dan semuanya menginap kesana. Besok adalah sabtu sehingga kelas hanya setengah hari, jadi yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menginap, tetapi mereka tidak ingin tidur di kamar tamu, jadi mereka tidur di kamar Miku dan Kaito, para pelayan berlarian kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan menginap ini. Gakuko, Luka, Rin dan Neru di kamar Miku, sementara Gakupo, Len dan Lui di kamar Kaito.

Dan tentunya mereka menggila di kamar Miku, Neru pun di ajak bersenang-senang. Sementara Miku, dirinya hanya kembali mendesain baju lolita untuk musim selanjutnya, dirinya memiliki bisnis baju lolita yang sudah memiliki cabang di seluruh jepang. Selain baju lolita, dirinya juga bekerja untuk membuat wig lolita, dan jangan lupa dirinya memiliki saham yang jumlahnya melebihi jari tangan manusia.

Hingga malam mulai larut dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur, Neru tidur di sofa, sementara Luka dan Rin di kasur bersama Miku. Miku memilih tidur saja daripada dirinya tertidur seperti kemarin, sungguh tidak mengenakkan tidur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun seperti itu, vampir tidur seperti boneka yang diletakkan begitu saja, mereka tidak akan bergerak satu senti pun dari posisi mereka. Berbeda dari manusia yang akan bergerak dalam tidurnya.

.

 **Miku pov**

.

Ini dimana? Kenapa semuanya bersalju?

"Miku, Miku?" sebuah suara memanggilku lembut. Sebuah suara yang membuatku kangen, sebuah suara yang menyatakan, kalau aku mencarinya, aku akan menemukan rumah.

Aku menoleh kesana kemari mencoba untuk mencari darimana suara itu datang. Suara ini begitu familier, begitu kurindukan. Ketika melihat sosoknya, aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku sekalipun, sosok dengan rambut kemerahan yang pendek, sama seperti Okaa-sama. Aku mengenali sosok itu

"A-Akaiko Baa-sama?" kataku tidak percaya, sosok itu hanya tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya, aku langsung berlari menuju sosok itu, sosok dengan syal merah yang sudah menjadi ciri khas nya "Akaiko Baa-sama kenapa tidak pernah menemuiku, Akaiko Baa-sama tidak kangen Miku?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Miku, bukankah tiap minggu aku kemari?" tanya Akaiko-baa-sama, aku kemudian menatapnya terheran, aku kemudian melihat perbedaan tinggiku dengan tinggi Baa-sama, apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat tanganku, mengecil, aku kemudian melihat seluruh pakaianku, ini pakaian ku, 370 tahun yang lalu, duapuluh tahun sebelum kejadian itu. "Kenapa Miku, kau ingin menunjukkan gaun mu yang baru kepadaku?" tanya Baa-sama sambil berjongkok agar menyamakan pandangan denganku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa ini kenangan masalalu ku? Mulutku rasanya terkunci, tidak,aku tidak ingin mengingat malam ini lagi.

"Akaiko-nee, kalau kemari bilang dong," kata seseorang berambut biru dengan gaya yang sama dengan Akaiko Baa-sama, orang itu langsung menggendongku. Dan pemandangan yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah pesta ulangtahun ku, dimana semuanya berkumpul dengan senang sekali.

Tidak, keluarkan aku dari sini. Jangan buat aku kesini lagi, karena semenjak saat ini, para umat manusia mulai memburu kami. Tidaaakk!

Akhirnya aku terlonjak dari tidurku, kenapa aku harus mengingat malam itu? Aku memegangi kepalaku sakit, aku sekarang tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi. Tetapi itu sudah berlalu, dan kini kondisi sudah jauh berbeda. Aku melihat yang lainnya masih tidur dengan tenang, aku menghela nafas, baru saja ku ingin tidur dengan tenang. Lebih baik tidak usah di pikirkan saja, aku kembali membaringkan badanku dan segera tidur kembali. Agenda besok adalah, rapat osis.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomenne-desu, kalau kalian merasa aneh dengan cerita ini-desu, Clara juga merasa aneh-desu, tetapi ah biarlah-desu, kalian bisa mengatakan masukan kalian untuk chapter ini-desu. Gomennasai Clara udah lama menghilang-desu, setelah ini Clara akan berusaha untuk update tiap minggu-desu.

Jaa-na! 

Balasan Review :

Riya Miyake : Arigatou udah review-desu, Clara memang kurang pandai soal pancing ini-desu, Arigatou juga udah suka-desu.


End file.
